1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device having a hot shoe.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Literature 1 discloses an imaging device having an accessory shoe. The accessory shoe of the imaging device described in Patent Literature 1 has an electric contact for connecting a strobe and an electric contact for connecting an external recording microphone.